


Brighter Than the Sun

by killabeez



Category: Grimm (TV), Lost Girl, Merlin (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship, Het, M/M, Slash, Valkubus - Freeform, Video, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a kind of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than the Sun

[Watch/download on Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/89268751) (password: shinedown)

**Author's Note:**

> Destina encouraged this, and I'm so grateful! I made this vid at a time when my primary fandoms (mainly Haven and Supernatural) were upsetting me, and I was looking for sources of fannish joy. I decided to make a vid about the four shows that, at that time, were bringing me that joy. It's very much a snapshot of my fannish feelings at a particular moment. It was also my first attempt at making what Cesperanza calls a "Rosetta Stone" vid, which is a concept I love. (The song seemed to be structured so perfectly for Tamsin to photo bomb the vid; I couldn't resist.)


End file.
